Value-bearing indicia (VBI) are used in a variety of transactions where a holder of a VBI is entitled to receive goods or services. The holder of the VBI surrenders the VBI in exchange for receiving the goods or services. Typical examples of transactions using VBI are using postage stamps to mail packages, using a ticket to gain access to board an airplane, and using traveler's checks to pay for goods and services.
Transactions involving VBI comprise at least two steps, a user purchases a VBI from an issuing entity such as a postage vendor or airline and then the user redeems the VBI at the time the user wants to take delivery of an item from the issuing entity or use a service provided by the issuing entity. Purchasing the VBI may require a secure method allowing the user to purchase a valid VBI from the issuing entity.
An example of purchasing a VBI from an issuing entity is the purchase of metered postage from the a postage vendor. A significant percentage of the United States Postal Service (USPS) revenue is from metered postage. Metered postage is generated by utilizing postage meters that print special marks, also known as postal indicia, on mail pieces. Generally, printing postage can be carried out by using mechanical postage meters or computer-based systems.
With respect to computer-based postage processing systems, the USPS under the Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) has published specifications for IBIP postage meters that identify a special purpose hardware device, known as a Postal Security Device (PSD) that is generally located at a user's site. The PSD, in conjunction with the user's personal computer and printer, may function as the IBIP postage meter. The USPS has published a number of documents describing the PSD specifications, the indicia specifications and other related and relevant information.
A significant drawback of existing hardware-based systems is that a new PSD must be locally provided to each new user, which involves significant cost. Furthermore, if the additional PSD breaks down, service calls must be made to the user location. In light of the drawbacks in hardware-based postage metering systems, a software-based system has been developed that does not require specialized hardware for each user. The software-based system meets the IBIP specifications for a PSD, using a centralized server-based implementation of PSDs and includes a database for all users' information. The software-based system, however, has brought about new challenges.
The software-based system should be able to handle secure communications between users and the database. In a hardware-based system, security is generally handled by the local hardware piece, that is unique to each user and includes a cryptographic module that encrypts that user's information.
Another example of purchasing a VBI from an issuing entity is the purchase of a ticket to access a service such as an airline flight. Typically, a user buys a ticket directly from an airline or indirectly through a ticketing agency. The user specifies a flight and the airline or ticketing agency generates the ticket. The ticket generation process reserves a seat for the user and creates a ticket that is given to the user.
A significant drawback of existing ticketing systems is that the user may need to take physical possession of the ticket before it can be used. Physical receipt of the ticket usually requires that the airline or ticket agency mail the ticket to the user. Alternatively, the user may accept receipt of the ticket at a location prior to redeeming the ticket when boarding the specified flight.
Therefore, a software based on-line ticketing system is needed that is capable of issuing a ticket directly to the user so that the user can print the ticket for themselves. Furthermore, the issued ticket must be capable of being validated when the user redeems the ticket.